


'Twas the Night Before a Case...

by SurelyMeretricious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Poem, Christmas, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurelyMeretricious/pseuds/SurelyMeretricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before a case and all through the Yard<br/>Not a D.I. was stirring, not even a guard.</p>
<p>.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before a Case...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Let's Draw Sherlock on Tumblr I re-wrote 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, Sherlock-style.

‘Twas the night before a case and all through the Yard

Not a D.I. was stirring, not even a guard.

Sherlock sighed and John drank tea by the cup

While waiting for a dead body to show up.

 

Mrs. Hudson was fast asleep in her bed,

“Not your housekeeper”, mumbling, was all that she said.

Sherlock put on nicotine patches in bulk.

He laid on the couch and rolled over to sulk.

When in two-two-one there arose such a moan.

Sherlock’s mobile went off and John dropped his scone.

Away to a cab Sherlock ran with such glee,

Screaming “At last! A fresh, dead body for me!”

 

John sighed, saying, “Sherlock!” as they went off to see

Their shy little friend in the morgue named Molly.

When they arrived they met with their friend Lestrade

Who’d just returned from his holiday abroad.

“Found a body” he said, and Sherlock just smiled.

John chastised him, saying, “Don’t look so beguiled.”

“You have two minutes” said Lestrade with a grin,

“I’ll step outside now and call all of my men.”

 

“Hello, Anderson?  I need you.  Bring Sally.”

Lestrade grimaced as his troops he did rally.

“Dimmock, I need you.  You know what?  Bring Carter.”

Greg needed his team, though Sherlock was smarter.

Back in the lab the body was looking blue,

And John wondered just what the hell he should do.

Sherlock examined with his piercing gray eyes.

“Look, John, there’s a puncture on one of her thighs!”

 

“Was it a drug?” John asked.  “I wonder the dose…”

But Sherlock did not want to misdiagnose.

Holmes thought John was a ladder, missing some rungs.

He tutted, “She drowned.  There’s water in her lungs.”

So Molly left for home to play with her cat,

And Sherlock and Watson returned to their flat.

There Mycroft was waiting, as soon they would see,

Bearing news of their nemesis, Moriarty.

 

“Hello there, dear brother, Jim’s struck once again.”

“Really?” Sherlock couldn’t help but give a grin.

“Yes, and he’s left a note, that’s meant just for you.

If you don’t stop him soon, I fear what he’ll do.”

“Give me the note, then I really must run.”

John moaned, “I’ll come with, let me just get my gun.”

Thus the Baker Street Boys stepped into the night,

Seeking only to set their dear world aright.

 

“So Sherlock”, queried John, “What did the note say?”

“My short blogger, it said merely ‘Come and play.’”

Sherlock knew Jim Moriarty meant the pool,

Where he’d had Holmes doubt John in a game most cruel.

Moriarty materialized just then,

commanding, “Sherlock, join me in my dark sin.

And if you don’t comply I’ll have my man Seb

Shoot your dear little doctor straight through the head!”

 

“No rush”, Jim sneered.  But from above appeals,

“Boss, this OTP is giving me such feels.”

“Then I’ll let them live, just for your sick delight.”

Merry feels to you all, and to all a good night!


End file.
